


【夏目友人帳-斑夏】《月圓夜》

by kitestory



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇夏目友人帳/妖怪連絡簿 同人文（BL向）◇CP：斑x夏目◇舊文搬運（2010-02-19）◇早年文筆生澀，OOC不可避。
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei"/Natsume Takashi, 斑夏 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【夏目友人帳-斑夏】《月圓夜》

「…目，夏目~！」被叫喚的夏目緩緩地睜開眼睛，一張橘白混合的臉朦朧地出現在視野之中，同時感到自己左邊的臉頰正在貓掌下被蹂躪著。  
「…唔啊！貓老師，快住手！」雖然夏目已經看習慣了貓老師的臉，但距離這麼近還是會被嚇一跳的。  
「我一回來便見你睡得毫無防備，要是這時被襲擊友人帳就丟了啊！哼。」貓老師頭一扭，仿佛剛才充滿「故意」氣場的揉著夏目臉頰的行為是天經地義再合理不過的事。  
夏目從地上坐起，盯著貓老師說：「你根本就是抱著好玩的心態在叫我。」  
「笨蛋。高貴的我怎麼可能會做這種事，你想太多了，臉上睡到有塌塌米的家夥。」  
「哎？」夏目右手一抬便觸到了右頰上細細的紋路。  
「嘛，報答不用太貴重，請我吃七辻屋的饅頭就好。」  
「……這才是你叫醒我的真正目的吧！」夏目頭上青筋倏地出現。  
  
  
「塔子阿姨，我帶貓咪出去散步。」夏目在玄關邊穿鞋邊向屋裡微微喊道，之後廚房裡塔子阿姨「晚飯前要回來呦~」的叮囑便與貓老師「快點啊笨蛋，七辻屋要關門了」的催促重疊在了一起。  
「好~~」七彎八拐的腔調，夏目都不知道自己是在回答誰。  
從地平線投來的橘黃色光線，把貓老師毛融融的身軀又鍍上了一層金邊，讓人看起來越發的溫暖。夏目看著貓老師一扭一扭在路上前進的姿態，埋在圍巾裡的嘴角不禁微微上揚。傍晚路上，夏目和貓老師的影子並排著被拉得很長很長。  
一陣風呼地吹過，掃得路旁的樹嘩嘩作響，貓老師抬頭望了一眼。夏目順著貓老師剛才一瞬間的目光向上看去，視線內並沒有搜索到什麼。  
「希望不要是什麼妖——…」「救命啊！！！——」「……怪就好了……」還未說完便被求救聲打斷的夏目瞬間無語到連把剩下的話咽進肚子裡的心情都沒了。看著馬路上不多的路人們毫無反應的樣子，夏目知道自己剛才的希望已經落空。無奈歸無奈，夏目在性格的使然下仍舊向音源跑去。  
貓老師看著夏目奔跑的方向，意味深長地「唔…」了一聲後才連忙追上去。  
  
妖怪平常人雖看不見，但對於夏目來說畢竟是個生命體。所以夏目毫不猶豫的選擇直線前進，一抬腳便躍入灌木叢，倒是貓老師被卡在細枝當中，撲騰翻滾了一陣好不容易才把自己招財貓的身軀從叉枝上擰下來。  
「嗚~…救…命……救命啊……」先到達的夏目只見一個淡紫色頭髪的孩子趴在地上弱弱地哭，雙手緊緊地攥住草地，仿佛有什麼很大的力量正在把「他」往後拖。一轉身，夏目準備沖口問貓老師眼前是怎麼回事，沒想到晃動的視線裡卻尋不著老師的身影。  
「啊啊，事態緊急，不管了，先瞎蒙著解決吧。」夏目再次把目光放在小妖身上，搜著那股力量的方向望見不太遠的草叢裡掉著一個貼了符的東西後，便急忙跑過去拾起，原來是粘滿符咒的棕色葫蘆，讓他瞬間想起西域流傳的一個故事——金角與銀角。回頭看看小妖已經發白的手指，顫抖的手臂似乎快要沒有力氣。  
「就是這個了吧，但能把妖怪吸進去的東西也不可以亂丟……」當夏目在估摸著怎麼辦的時候，就聽到了斑的聲音：「夏目！撕破那些符！！」夏目被驚的猛然回首，只見已變成原身的貓老師站在十米開外嚷嚷，全身長長的白毛劇烈地向著他翻飛。明明就沒有風！  
「快撕啊白癡！」斑又大喊，夏目才回過神來，一把抓破了那些泛黃的紙符。下一刻，小妖以及變回招財貓的老師同時撞在了夏目的腹部和後腦勺。  
「嗚！…啊！」倒成一團。被夏目枕在頭底下的貓老師不斷掙扎，想趕緊爬起來的夏目卻也因腹部被小妖壓著而變得行動艱難。待終於把上半身撐起，夏目也看清了小妖的面容。小妖已經昏睡過去，不知道是妖力被葫蘆吸收過多還是被嚇的，白凈的小臉上布滿淚痕，看起來好像人類六、七歲小男孩的樣子，柔軟而漂亮的紫色披肩髮也被那「不存在的風」刮得亂七八糟，手上全是被泥土石子擦傷的痕跡，白色的和服更不用說看起來有多糟糕。  
「貓老師……」夏目看向正在盯著那葫蘆的貓老師。  
「這是一個丟棄很久的封妖器，會把妖怪吸入。因為力量強大而且只對妖怪有效，很棘手，所以這一帶的妖怪都不會靠近這裡，這個小妖估計是從別的地方來的，不知道這事才闖進它的封印範圍內。」貓老師一屁股坐下，開始整理它淩亂的毛。  
「所以貓老師才要變回原形對不對？」夏目微笑。  
「你個笨蛋！！老是給我惹麻煩！還好你剛才及時撕破了符咒，不然連高貴的我都要被吸進去了！」 貓老師滿頭青筋地大叫。  
「……唉…沒辦法了，先帶他回去療傷吧。」無視貓老師歷來都要在事後發的脾氣，夏目看著小妖喃喃地說。  
「……」  
  
  
把小妖背至家門口，夏目才想到要是進去後讓塔子阿姨看見他這仿佛背上背了個人的奇怪姿勢，肯定不好解釋，於是就讓貓老師變回原形，載著他倆悄悄地飛進夏目的房間，待打了個被褥將小妖安置完畢，他與貓老師才又從窗戶爬出，落在院裡從門口進屋。  
「我回來了。」  
「貴志今天比較晚呢，快進來洗手吃飯，滋叔叔都已經回來了喲。」塔子阿姨微笑的臉從廚房門口探出。  
「啊，好的。」夏目趕緊脫鞋。  
「喵——」而貓老師則已經奔了去，但在起跑三步後卻被夏目扯住拎起。  
「洗·手·！」毫不客氣地把它往廁所提去。  
「哇啊你們這些羅嗦的人類，洗手幹我什麼事啊我又不用爪子吃……」貓老師的掙紮抗議在普通人聽來不過是「喵哇喵嗚」罷了。  
「請老師看看自己爪子上的泥巴好嗎！」而在聽得懂的夏目看來，這只胖貓真的是吵死了。  
晚飯後，夏目從冰箱裡摸出一瓶牛奶，想說倘若小妖醒了就先給他墊墊肚子，問他想吃什麼以後再做打算，而貓老師則一路跟在後頭大聲嘟噥「啊~那是我的牛奶耶」「原本今天是出去買饅頭的，結果七辻屋饅頭沒買到，反倒撿了個麻煩的小鬼回來」「饅頭饅頭~~還我饅頭~」……夏目拾階而上，完全無視貓老師，反正他也習慣了。  
臥房的紙門一拉開，沒想到迎面就來陣大風，夏目反射性舉臂擋臉，之後才意識到「糟糕！」地睜眼，但視線裡哪裡還有小妖的身影，唯有淩亂的被褥鋪在地上，證明他確實存在過，窗戶大開，肯定已經跑出去了，幸好夏目擔心房間被毀東西被偷等等之類的事並沒有發生。  
「唔……明明受了傷，幹嘛急著走呢……」夏目想不透。  
「嘛，那小鬼身份不凡我能感覺得到，對我們來說，他不在這裡久留還比較好。碼不定他正在被什麼大怪追殺呢。」貓老師難得正經下來。  
  
  
然而，隔天貓老師就被吃人嘴軟拿人手短地收買了。  
當夏目下午要出門去找北本拿寒假小組研究作業時，一開門差點被門口的幾盒東西拌倒，細看後才發現原來是七辻屋的饅頭禮盒。貓老師當場從玄關飛撲出來。  
看著貓老師在盒子中鉆來扭去，一邊說「哎呀其實那小鬼還蠻不錯的嘛」之類的，夏目扶額了……於是只好對貓老師說道：「老師，我去找下北本。你忙著吃的話就待家裡吧。」  
「哼嗯！哼嘿哩嗯哼哼……」貓老師抬起頭。  
「……吞下去再說！」  
「我說，等等！身為你的保鏢我堅決要待在你身邊！給我五分鐘，我馬上收拾完它們！」  
「貓老師……你……越來越招財了你知道麼……」  
「……」滿嘴饅頭的貓老師再次無法反駁。  
  
  
拗不過北本夫婦的熱情邀請，夏目只得在北本家吃完晚飯，待回家時已經是晚上九點多。但當走到家附近時，夏目忽然感覺房屋周圍的氣氛與平常不同，原本在夏目腳邊亂哼亂唱的貓老師也突然安靜下來。  
「貓老師……有什麼東西，對不對？」夏目盯著自己二樓房間的窗戶。「嗯……」貓老師沈聲，之後低語道，「夏目，有大神來訪了。」  
  
  
夏目忙進屋，與藤原夫婦打過招呼後就直奔自己房間。拉門開燈，便見到一個身著長袍渾身素白的老者正坐在窗台上和藹的朝自己微笑。  
「您好，夏目大人，久聞大名。」老者站了起來，「老朽名邈，是八原那附近一座大山的山神。因夏目大人救了老朽的繼承人，特來此感謝。」微微一鞠躬。  
「唔，田沼家附近的……誒？誒誒？繼承人？」夏目有點驚到。  
「梓，還不出來見見恩人？」老者把臉往肩上側了側。  
只見大約十公分左右那個淡紫色頭發的男孩縮小版從老者的鬢髮後走了出來，跳下老者的肩膀後又恢覆成原來大小，被稱為梓的男孩低頭，「謝謝你，夏目大人。」  
「呃、舉手之勞不用謝……不加『大人』沒關係……」夏目有些語無倫次。  
「邈啊，之前便聽說你已經定好繼承人了，原來是這孩子。」貓老師知曉來人後放鬆了姿態。  
「這位是……斑？」老者疑惑了一下。  
「嗯。」貓老師抬高胸脯應道。  
「許久未見，你變化還真大啊斑……」老者仰頭感慨。  
「……」貓老師又一次被堵的說不出話，而夏目聽後則不禁「撲哧」一聲笑出來。  
「啊啊，對了，老朽來此的路上有聞聽一些關於夏目大人的煩惱，所以老朽此行還帶來一個消息。」梓扶著邈緩緩跪坐至塌塌米上，於是夏目也迅速的盤腿坐下，「明日的月圓之夜子時，在老朽所管轄之山的山頂上，剛好可開啟月神之力，借此來消除靈視。」夏目瞬間雙眼睜大，貓老師聽到後也轉頭看向少年，老人繼續說道，「此次月神之力的顯示地點恰好是在夏目大人所在地附近。地點每次都不一樣，在整個地球上不停變換，有時甚至是在人類所無法到達的地方。而且，這樣的『月圓夜』，」老人頓了頓，「百年才有一次。」  
沈默了好一會時間，老人看著夏目凝重的臉色，說：「消息來得突然，老朽感到抱歉，但仍請夏目大人細細考量後再予答覆，待明晚用膳時段過後老朽會讓梓來見您。時間不早了，老朽和梓先行告退。」  
  
  
邈和梓離開後，夏目還是默默地坐了很久，然後下樓洗漱、與藤原夫婦道過晚安，再上樓打被鋪，過程中與跟在身後的貓老師都是沈默的。  
在鋪棉被的時候，夏目終於出聲，但卻是問貓老師：「如果我失去靈視，友人帳會怎麼樣？」  
「……如果你失去靈視，你和我們就不是一個世界的存在了。妖怪是碰不到實物的，如果沒有那件物品的主人應許，它們拿也拿不到。也就是說，你看不到它們，它們也摸不到你，更別說讓你答應把友人帳交給它們，所以友人帳失效，直到被另一個具有靈能力的人拿到。」貓老師站在房門口，眼裡略有苦澀地答道，但專心整棉被的夏目並沒有看見。  
熄燈，夏目鉆進被子裡躺好，「呵，我知道你一定在想那還不如直接給你呢之類的。嘛，晚安。」夏目把話題結束了，等著怕冷的貓老師像以往那樣從被子邊緣擠進來被窩裡跟他搶位置；可是，沒有。  
夏目在黑暗中睜著眼睛，感覺貓老師依舊站在紙門邊上，一動也不動地不知道過了多久，它才從門口一扭一扭的走到床鋪的左下角，在離夏目的腳邊有點距離的地方趴下蜷成了一團。  
夏目晚上做了個夢，夢見一個曾經見過的妖怪對他說過「如果看不見我們的話，你就不會那麼辛苦了呢……」，可是是誰呢，臉部怎麼也看不清楚，是燕麼，還是柊，亦或是丙？……  
第二天，夏目醒來後往左腳邊一側看過去，卻發現貓老師不知何時已經不見了。  
「哎……」夏目嘆氣，輾轉一夜又加上做夢，疲憊的神色盡顯，原本想今日與貓老師好好談談，但它大約又去找那群狐朋狗友們喝酒了吧。夏目無奈，駝著的背看起來有些落寞。  
於是開始了等待的一天。心不在焉的幫塔子阿姨打掃屋子，還好沒犯什麼大錯誤；發呆地做著作業，最後當然一個字也沒寫上；出門買晚餐的食材，在路上差點滑倒……看著距離答覆的時間越來越近，貓老師卻遲遲沒有回來，夏目愈加坐立不安，「不會是遇到什麼麻煩了吧……」  
吃完飯以後，夏目獨自坐在房間裡發呆。  
回想第一次在神社見貓老師，那讓人一瞬間便忍不住笑出來的拙樣，以及第一次看到貓老師真身時的驚詫，還有那之後說要當自己保鏢時堅毅的表情，再往後每次自己遇到麻煩雖然嘴上嚷嚷但仍不遺余力地幫忙，無論是自己被詛咒、被追殺，都一直保護他，讓他放心地去做他自己想做的事。  
夏目抱緊膝蓋，腦海中最後浮現的是那次因為幫多軌，被弄的自己眼睛什麼妖怪都看不到時，那從身後吹來的微風，溫潤的、輕緩的，讓他知道，它一直在他身邊。  
那是斑，溫柔的鼻息。  
只給他一個人的溫柔。  
  
  
「叩叩。」窗戶玻璃被敲響。夏目抬頭，梓拉開窗戶跳進來。  
「夏目大人，時間到了喲。走吧。」  
「嗯……」夏目站起，把地板上的友人帳收進抽屜，「梓，帶我去……吧。」  
「咦？您確定？」  
「嗯，否則我一定會後悔的。」  
  
  
斑在樹林間沐著月光，盯著月亮計算著時間，現在肯定過子時了。  
那個自己約定好要一直守護的人，已經不會再看見自己了。再也碰不到他，他也再不需要它。  
友人帳什麼的，其實早就無所謂了，他知道麼。也沒機會知道了。  
遠處有聲響，「斑————」，這一定是幻聽；「斑——你在哪裡——」，拜托，你不要再呼喚我的名字了！「斑——！！！」真是夠了！明明都已經決定放棄看見，為什麼還要來！？是想測試看看月神之力有沒有真的把你靈視消除麼！！  
斑越想越氣，於是趴下，用爪子把自己兩個耳朵捂了起來，眼睛也閉得緊緊地。「……斑——！！」放任少年去喊。  
可是……還是好想見他…………  
黑暗與寂靜中，斑的心抽痛了。  
想看他那溫柔的臉龐，想看他纖細的背影，想看他淡栗色的頭髮、白皙的皮膚，那樣美好的人類少年，他的所有、他的一切，都是溫暖的。讓人只想依偎在他身邊。  
去見他最後一面，然後就離開。看一眼就好了，最後一眼。  
尋著聲音，斑往夏目走去，在夏目的前方從陰影裡慢慢走出來。夏目的臉也緩緩地側了過來，斑看見，夏目的雙眼裡沒有「它」所在之處的焦點……  
斑咬緊了牙，低頭閉眼。縱使這是早就預料到的事，可是親眼看到後還是無法接受。  
斑的鼻子告訴它少年距離它越來越近了，它等待著少年從自己的身影裡穿過去的那絕望的一瞬間，畢竟已經不是一個世界的存在了……  
  
  
然而斑卻感到吻部被一陣溫暖所包圍。睜眼，看到夏目抱著自己的前鄂，兩行清淚沿著臉頰淌下。  
「你……」  
「斑老是說別人笨蛋，自己也沒聰明到哪裡去。」夏目仰望進斑的瞳孔，少年的眼睛比任何時候都更加清亮，原來剛才的「沒有焦點」是因為自己喜歡的這個少年正淚眼模糊地找著自己。  
「你放棄了那個機會？……你不是一直想要……」  
「噓……」夏目把臉埋進斑臉上的絨毛裡，我已經獲得了最珍貴的東西，為此惹上一點麻煩又算什麼。」少年把手臂略為收緊了些，「而且，麻煩大了的是你！笨老師。」  
  
  
離他們稍遠的地方，梓看著這一幕轉過了身。少年臨出發前所說的話還在梓的耳邊飄蕩。  
  
  
「梓，帶我去找斑吧。」  
  
  
  
-fin.


End file.
